


Yikes! I Accidentally Sucked Your Dick!

by jasmiinenguyen



Category: Bob Duncan - Fandom, Good Luck Charlie, Jacob Sartorius - Fandom, Job Suncan
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Jacob wears panties wow im shook, M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, cross dressing, exterminator, theyre basically fucking on a bench can you beleive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmiinenguyen/pseuds/jasmiinenguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob was going to dinner alone on Valentines day when he a bug crawled onto him. He was terrified so he called an exterminator right away and that's when it all began.</p>
<p>Or the Job Suncan exterminator AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yikes! I Accidentally Sucked Your Dick!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me kudos I worked really hard on this!!! My twitter is @vietzouie and @deansiuts came up with the ship name!

On a lonely Valentine’s Day, Jacob was walking to McDonald’s to have dinner by himself. He was so busy texting his mom that he didn’t notice that a disgusting cockroach crawled into his pants, but then he felt something touching his balls and screamed. He immediately called the exterminator. The exterminator picked up after three rings and Jacob jumped at the voice on the phone.  


“Hello, this is Bob Duncan talking, what’s bugging you,” a deep voice came out of the phone. Jacob was speechless; he’s never heard a voice so deep and smooth. He looked down and saw that he had a semi and awkwardly adjusted it while flushing.  


“Hellooo, anybody there? Are you okay?” Bob said again. Jacob completely forgot that he was on the phone and walked to a more private area to talk to the exterminator.  


“Oh yea sorry, I got distracted. Can you please come to 69 Penguin St. as fast as possible? A roach crawled up my pants and I don’t know what’s gonna happen..” Jacob murmured into his phone.  


“Oh sure thing kid, I’ll be there in five minutes, see you then!” Bob chuckled causing Jacob to furiously blush while he ended the call.

 

Five minutes later, Bob arrives and Jacob’s now soft cock is fattening up again at the site of the exterminator. He straightens up and adjusts his boner. I didn’t think Bob would be this hot in person. Not only is his voice sexy, so is his body. Jacob looks up and down at Bob’s body and checks out his bulging belly and balding head. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice that Bob was talking to him.  


“Oh I’m sorry what did you say? I kind of zoned out,” Jacob said in a slow seductive voice, looking up at Bob fluttering his eyelashes.  


“Um, I was asking what the s-situation was,” Bob stutters. Jacob smirks at that, satisfied that he clearly had an affect on the older man.  


“Oh yeah, a cockroach crawled up my pants and I was wondering if you could get it and check if anything’s gonna happen with me,” Jacob states knowing that the bug is gone by now and that there’s nothing wrong with him, “ it crawled up to my crotch can you check for me?”  


“Sure, just let me..” Bob said while getting down on his knees. Jacob pulls his pants down without breaking eye contact.  


“Just do what you have to do, I’m not shy,” Jacob whispers, caressing Bob’s shiny head.  
Bob gulps and pulls down Jacob’s pink panties. By then, Jacob has a rock hard boner, so it pops out of his panties. Bob can’t resist so he goes in gives Jacob’s cock three kitty licks. He then sucks on his tip slowly, teasing him, while looking up at Jacob. He pulls off, but Jacob pushes his head back down and fucks his mouth. Jacob’s getting the familiar feeling at the bottom of his stomach and comes into Bob’s mouth without any warning.  


“Fuck that was hot,” Jacob sighs tired, still coming down from his climax.  


“Yikes! I accidentally sucked your dick, I just couldn’t resist, sorry baby,” Bob whispers into Jacob’s lips as they’re Eskimo kissing.  


Jacob thought that they were done when Bob closes the small space between them and roughly latches his thin lips onto Jacob’s plump ones. Jacob sucks on the man’s tongue and Bob moans into his mouth, while grinding on Jacob’s now hard again cock.  


“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk for days, lay on the bench with your ass up” Bob growls. Jacob groans at that, not being able to control himself.  
Jacob quickly lies down on the bench sticking his ass up and also wiggling it, teasing Bob. Bob gives each ass cheek five slaps. Jacob whimpers


End file.
